Fallen
by HeatherMakesMeHemotional
Summary: Short story of Brittana's first date and how Brittany fell in love with Santana.


I couldn't describe the feeling with words at all.

First we were on the porch, saying goodnight. It had been a wonderful date. She took me to Breadstix and was a perfect gentleman-_gentlewoman_- by helping me into my seat. She looked at me with those dark mocha eyes and I couldn't help but sigh in contentment. She ordered me a shrimp cocktail. How did she know I loved shrimp? It didn't surprise me too much. I knew her since I was five years old and we knew each other like the back of our hands.

She was so kind and sweet and caring tonight but I still saw that glimmer of fear in her eyes. She was scared that people would _know._ Know about us. Know about her. But when I grabbed her hand and held it, that fear faltered a little and those beautiful eyes softened.

_Brittany_

She whispered my name so softly that only I could hear it. I saw the glow in her eyes and the affection. Those orbs bore into me, into my soul and I felt warm and fuzzy. I just wanted to stay in that moment; I wanted to bask in all that was Santana.

But then that softness was replaced by the fear again. She took her napkin and covered our entwined fingers and I felt a smidgen of sadness hit me.

She had to know how special she was. How awesome and hot she was. That moment I wanted to tell her not to be afraid. I wanted to tell her that she was amazing. I wanted to run to the top of Mount Everest and scream _I'm falling in love with Santana Lopez!_ on the top of my lungs because she was that wonderful and I wanted to show her off to the world.

I knew she needed time so I waited. I would wait forever for her if that was how much time she needed. She was worth it.

So after Breadstix, we went on a walk in the park. I couldn't fight that itch to hold her hand while on our stroll. I wanted to feel those soft fingers intertwined with mine. As we walked more, we moved closer and closer together. I felt her body heat emanate towards me as the gap between our bodies became smaller. I gasped internally when our fingers finally brushed and I felt little sparks of electricity run up my arm. It was like grazing an electric fence. Tiny pleasurable currents tickled the length of the limb and it made my body feel hypersensitive and buzzed up. It was one of the most wonderful feelings.

At the lake, I caught her staring at me at the corner of my eye. I smiled at her and she smiled at me back. She smiled_ that_ smile, _my_ smile with all the teeth and that little dimple on her left cheek. _That_ smile always made my day. _That_ smile took all the oxygen from my lungs because it was so beautiful. She was the most beautiful when she smiled.

When we walked back to her car, she was a gentleman-_gentlewoman_- again and opened my door to let me into the car. When she was halfway to my house, I grabbed her hand and held it halfway between us. Her hand jerked a little with surprise and then stilled. I rubbed circles with my thumb around the space between her thumb and pointer fingers. She turned to grin at me and I smiled at her back. We basked in our alone time because in the car, it was just me and her. Me and _her_. The Santana that only came out when she was with me.

When she pulled up in front of my house, she got out of the car to walk me to my door. She gave me her jacket to cover my sleeveless arms and held my hand all the way to my porch. I was sad because this date was over, and what a great date it was. We stood there, just staring into each other's eyes for probably five minutes.

_What should I do? Should I hug her? Shake her hand? Wave? Goddammit she's your best friend, you have to do something!_

So I did. I told her goodnight and turned away toward my door. But then she reached out to grab my hand and my eyes snapped wide open. She pulled me back towards her, my face inches away from her's.

My breath hitched and I was sure Santana heard it because I was _that_ close to her. I could see every line on her face, her soft, plump red lips, and her deep brown eyes staring intently at my blue ones. She stared at my lips and I saw a flash of fear.

To my surprise, she leaned into me. She moved closer and closer. It felt like an eternity was going to pass before her lips would touch mine. Every millimeter felt like a century. My mind was going blank except one word remained.

_Santana_

And her lips touched mine.

They were so soft and delicate, molding perfectly with mine. A wave of warmth rush throughout my whole body, starting from the top of my head to the end of my toes. I felt every emotion flow through me, overwhelming my body. What was this feeling? Am I still living? Am I still on Earth? Am I alive? Was I alive before this moment?

At that moment I realized that this was it. It was her. She was it, mine, the one. I will never love anyone but her. She was my soul mate, my other half, my true love, my **everything**.

No, I was not living before this moment. Before, I was in a haze. I was in a fog that clouded all my emotions. All those other people I kissed were nothing. They were nothing compared to her. To **her**. We shared a couple of kisses before but that was for the sake of fun. They were full of lust and hastiness. But this kiss, it was different. It was like I kissed **her** for the first time. This kiss was full of love, of all the emotions that she had for me inside. It was slow and tender and sensual. Before this kiss, what was love? I knew nothing of love before and now I understood. She lifted that haze and now I was feeling everything.

Then, those precious lips were gone and I felt a piece of me leave with those lips. She leaned her forehead against mine and I let out that deep breath I had been holding. I stared into those eyes again and I could see not fear, but love.

Love, desire, devotion, passion

I saw all of that and I knew, I just _knew_, that we would be ok. There will be an us.

I knew that she was done waiting. She wanted to be _her_. She wanted to be with me. Even though I would wait for an eternity, I knew that I was done waiting. We would be us.

She left my house after that and I watched her drive away. I stood on that porch long after she had left feeling whole. I walked into my empty house, closed the door, and crouched against it on the floor.

Before this night, I thought I was falling. I thought I was

_F_

_A_

_L_

_L_

_I_

_N_

_G_

After tonight I knew. Maybe I had known my entire life that we were meant to be. We were the end. That's it; we were endgame.

But after tonight I was no longer falling.

After tonight, I had fallen, and I never _ever_ wanted to get back up.

_fin._

_(Brittana is endgame, forever and always 3)_


End file.
